The Thirst Always Wins
by IronKing7829
Summary: An alternative ending to Blade Trinity. What if they failed? What if Danaca bit King? What if they didn't make it in time? (Sorry for spelling. I don't know how to spell their names. -.-') DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLADE OR BLADE TRINITY. ( Or I would make Ryan Reynolds shirtless more. XD.)


King turned around pulling the finger at the vampire pomeranian and it's 2 sidekicks. He laughed. He was about to turn back around when he fell down the fucking stupid hole that Blade and Abby came in to rescue him.

''FUCK.'' He stated as he lay on his back the glass digging into him. He heard footsteps crunching the glass and heading towards him.

''Hey dickface, you seen my dog?'' Commented the man whose voice matched the footsteps.

''Have you tried the lobby?'' King replied sarcastically. Junco picked him up by the throat, squeezing him until he was choking.

''Thank - you.'' King managed to say as Junco threw him across the floor, making him slam into a wall. He sighed and rolled over, feeling the effects of his cuts starting to take their toll.

''Fuck-'' King mumbled.

''Come on, King'' Junco teased.

''This.'' King finished as he stood up. Junco hissed at him, bearing his fangs. King gathered the strength to punch Junco in directly in the face. He swung again and again at Junco , rarely missing. Junco finally landed a good punch that sent King to the floor. Junco flung himself down beside King and picked him up by the throat. He threw King onto the hard concrete. Then after leaning on his stomach, crushing him, he slammed his fist into the former vampires face. Junco was about to land a third hit when King dodged and grabbed his arm, flipping him on is back. Hannibal held Junco's arm and pulled it back towards him. He then flipped him on his stomach and pulled his victims arm until it snapped. Junco howled in pain.

''Ow, you broke my arm! Wah aha ahahahahah hahaha haHA!'' He laughed clicking his arm into place. He smilied viciously, walking towards King slowly.

''Haaaa.'' King sighed, standing now. Junco tried to punch Hannibal but missed giving him a direct opening. King whacked Junco on his face, hand curled into a tight fist. King's foot went flying towards Junco's stomach, but Junco caught his foot and pushed it down, making King fall forward. Junco tackled into him and picked him up, running him into a wall. He did it once more which left King spluttering for breath. Junco topped it all off by body slamming King down on the rock hard ground. Hannibal's shirt was now red instead of white. He couldn't see very well as he squirmed for his breath on the floor. He struggled to crawl forward to reach a SunDog. King just managed to grab one before he got pulled up by the roots of his hair. He was now facing Junco. The blonde haired man tilted his neck, preparing to bite him. King waited till the last second to shove the calliber into the vampire's tooth. Junco stood there. He was too shocked to move so King whacked the bullet even further inside his mouth. King's hit was so powerful, it sent both falling backwards. King face planted the floor and turned his head just in time to see the bullet explode turning Junco to ash. He took a minute to catch his breath before leaving the room.

He ran out into the main room only to see Danaca firing a machine gun at the glass sheilding Abby. Razor shards flew everywhere. King ran through the spit fire and tackled Danaca on to the couch. She hissed and picked Hannibal up by the neck. He flew through the air as Danaca smashed him head first through a canvas. King spluttered on the ground gasping for breath. He got up to his knees whe Danaca dragged him by the leg. King didn't have much strength left. He could barely move, muchless fight a fucking vampire. She pulled him past the couch and slammed him onto the stairs. He was struggling to keep consciousness.

''Come on, give it up King. Give it up. Come on, give it up. Give it up King.'' She chanted as she crushed his neck with her hands. Kings eyes were wide open. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just had to hope that the others would come through. He was losing his train of thought. His eyes were flickering and his breath was almost running out. His eyes shut as she tilted his neck. She sank her fangs into his neck and smiled as she felt his body go limp. His blood ran down his neck. Now she just had to wait. She stood up and walked quickly over to Abby who was about to shoot at Drake. Danaca smiled and slapped Abby in the face. Abby fell to the floor. She was out cold. Danaca called to Drake.

''Their ''weapon'' was a useless liquid.'' Danaca cackled crushing the DayStar under her foot. Blade looked at the vampire from behind Drake. He felt like he was in danger. He flicked his eyes over to Abby unconscious on the floor, blood trickling from her head. Zoe ran over to her, tears in her eyes. King lay a few metres away from her, where Danaca had bitten him. He was on the stairs, awake and fighting the thirst. He was struggling and screaming. Blade realised he was fighting a losing battle.

His quick thinking may have just saved his life. He saw Drake shriek in victory, the horrible creatures fangs showing. Blade gathered his remaining strength and flung his foot in to Drake's revoulting stomach, sending him flying backwards. He shoved his serum into his mouth and bit down. Energy surged through Blade and he raced over to Abby and Zoe. Danaca rained bullets on them, but Blade fired at her arm, making her drop the gun and fall to her knees. Grabbing his sword briefly, he flung Abby over his shoulder and instructed Zoe to follow him. He hesitated for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Drake get up from the shadows. He couldn't waste any more time. Blade threw his serum over beside King and fled, picking up Zoe by the stomach. Zoe hung on for her life, watching Blade's feet move rapidly, struggling to follow them with her eyes. She looked over and saw the serum skid aross the floor to King's foot. King looked at it before kicking it away with a jerk of his leg. It flew to the hole where Blade and Abby came in. He watched it fall down, his eyes softening. Zoe's vision got cut off as Blade raced out of the building.

Blade was broken, at his limit, tired. He placed a now sleeping Zoe and Abby on the bed in the Honeycomb Hideout. After carrying the pair most of the way back to their destanation before hi-jacking a car, he was exhausted. Blade searched breifly for another serum, before he collapsed onto the floor. His eyes flickered shut and a feeling of dread washed over him as he realised they had failed.

DayStar had been destroyed.

King was a vampire.

Sommerfield, Hedges and Dex were dead.

And Drake was sill alive...

King fluttered his eyes open. He was in a small room. Chains held his arms and he had no idea where the fuck he was. His confusion faded as he realised. He was back in the room that he was held captivity in. This time was different.

This time... He had been bitten. He knew the thirst would kick in soon.

...And then it hit him. If he was here, then where were the others. Abby? Blade? Zoe? Sommerfield? Hedges? Dex? He sank to his knees, struggling on the floor as another wave of pain struck through him. He could feel himself being turned. He could feel the thirst building. He remembered Danaca's threat. He hoped that Abby had taken Zoe with her when she escaped this hell hole.

The hole in his chest where Drake had stabbed him burned. He lay there unable to do anything but tremble. A click at the door made him flinch. He looked up only to find Danaca. He frowned and he backed away from her.

''You lose again, King.'' Danaca smirked as she stalked silently into the room. King remained silent. He curled up in a ball as a new shock came over him. He suddenly sat up, pulling at the chains, his eyes flashing a brighter colour, pain written on his expression. He drooped back to the floor as he returned to normal.

''We destroyed your 'weapon', killed your friends and scared Blade away.'' She said taunting him.

''Sommerfield...'' King muttered.

''There is no way you can kill us all. And even if you did, you would have to kill Blade.'' She smiled.

''So how is Junco doing? Because I haven't seen him or Asher for a long time now.'' King replied looking up. Danaca slapped him in the face. King coughed before spitting out blood.

''Tell me, Danaca.'' King spluttered. ''What's the point in keeping me alive?''

''Well, what would be the fun in killing you?'' Danaca laughed. ''Why not make you suffer?''

''What- *cough* What did you do with Z-'' He didn't manage to finish his sentence as he fell to the floor in a coughing fit.

''Oh, you mean that litte brat, right?'' Danaca grumbled. King looked up and held his gaze to Danaca.

''She escaped with the others.'' King looked relieved. ''But they will come back.''

''For what?'' King objected.

''You, dumb shit.'' Danaca rolled her eyes. ''What's with all the stupid ass questions, King?''

''I thought you said no-one was coming for me?'' King mumbled solemly.

Danaca sighed. ''That was before your little possy showed up.'' King scowled at her before he curled up on the floor for the third time.

''Aahhghh.'' King muffed his cry of pain.

''It's not long untill you'll be turned.'' Danaca teased. ''And when you do, just remember; The thirst always wins.'' She laughed and walked away closing the door behind her.


End file.
